Silver Haired Thief
by RedSkyes
Summary: The first time I met the stupid thief I despised him with a passion.I mean who robs a rich person and then comments on how beautiful she is? Honestly, no one does that.Well,no one except him. JillxSkye oneshot


The first time I met the stupid thief I despised him with a passion.

I mean who robs a rich person and then comments on how beautiful she is? Honestly, no one does that. Well, no one except him.

After that night he was the only thing Lumina would talk about.

"He was so handsome!" "Did you see his eyes?" "I want to meet him again!"It just never stopped. So you can see why the next time I saw him, I punched him. Yeah, that didn't make him too happy. I kind of felt bad, but I was secretly congratulating myself as Lumina went from comforting him and tending to his bleeding nose to scolding me.

"He deserved it."I stated simply. It was the truth. He did. He went around robbing the town but every girl was in love with him because he charmed them with his wit and good looks.

I for one wasn't going to fall for him. I really wasn't. Sure, I talked to him every night he came but that was only because I wanted to insult him, maybe see what he'd steal next and try to warn them.

They'd never listen though. I once tried telling Muffy he was going to rob the Blue Bar.

"Really!? Skye's coming back!?"Geez, I knew she wasn't the brightest candle on the cake but I thought she had at least _some _common sense! Usually when you hear a thief is coming, you're not happy.

I took it upon myself to stay at the bar until he came. Just as he said, he was there at eleven.

"Ah! If it's not the picture of beauty itself."He smiled. I rolled my eyes and cursed myself when I felt the heat. This just made him smile more.

"I'm not going to let you steal anything."

"Oh really?"

"Of course really! Why would I let you steal something!?"

"Because then I'd grant you with a kiss."

"Puh-lease! I don't want a kiss from you!"He raised his eyebrows, slightly shocked and I couldn't have been happier. What came next surprised me but I guess it shouldn't have. He leaned down and kissed me. Right on the lips. I cursed silently when I felt myself blushing.

"Now, would you let me by?"I wanted to wipe the smirk right off his face but a little voice inside my head was telling me to kiss him. I tried to push it away but it just got stronger. How could I want to kiss the person I despised most?

"I-I can't let you by."I stuttered. I couldn't help but look to the ground, my face flushed. I didn't know why I was nervous all of a sudden.

"Jill, what's wrong?"My face got hotter as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and lifted my head up. I did everything I could to avoid looking him in the eye. I was working on controlling the heat when Muffy came out.

"Skye! You really did come!"He looked at me one last time then turned to Muffy and kissed her hand. The same voice from before was telling me to rip her hand away and slap her across her blushing face. Jealousy. The one emotion I'd _never _expected to have when it came to Skye.

"Of course I came! I always keep my word. Now, could you let me get one thing?"Muffy nodded, blushing, and moved aside. I felt slightly out of place. I was still staring at the floor, my bangs covering my face so no one would see me blushing. I looked up and saw Skye looking around and Muffy was staring at him fondly. I quickly slipped out.

The cold air rushed around me and the heat was gone. I sighed heavily and began walking home. I reached my door and was about to go inside when a hand slammed it shut.

"Hey! I was trying to go in there!"I yelled furious. I turned around to face the culprit and my face went from white to pink faster than you can say sliver haired thief.

"Sorry but I couldn't let you get away so fast."When he smiled the voice in my head from earlier was louder then ever. In fact, it wasn't a voice anymore. It was an urge, an impulse. The harder I tried to stop it, the stronger it got and eventually I found myself nose to nose with the thief I despised.

"Here."He said and handed me something blue and soft. A blue feather to be exact.

That was when I kissed him. I guess I didn't despise him as much as I thought.


End file.
